


Scars Reveal All

by OdessyLight



Series: Miraculous Ladybug One-shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Beach Day, EVERYTHING IS GREAT, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance, Scars, chloe is stupid, class reveal, everyone knows, love square fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessyLight/pseuds/OdessyLight
Summary: A day at the beach. A class trip. Adrien shirtless. What's the worst that could happen?All credit goes to creators of Miraculous Ladybug.





	Scars Reveal All

When Marinette's class was given the news that they were going to have an end of year trip to the beach, Marinette was ecstatic. Adrien? In a swimsuit? When she voiced her thoughts to Alya, she only laughed and told her to get a grip.

So when the date came around, and the class filed into the bus, the only thing bringing her down was Chloe's bragging about her swimsuit and inability to get off of Adrian's arm.

The beach was almost empty, save a few workers. 

" _All because my daddy's the Mayor!_ " Marinette mimicked Chloe. "Ugh, I would have rather had a full beach than listening to her."

"Yeah, girl. Can you believe her- Woah!" Alya gasped in the middle of her sentence, grabbing Marinette's face and directed her toward where Adrien was taking off his shirt.

"That-That looks just like from when..." Marinette trailed off and shrugged her way out of Alya's grip, making her way to Adrien. Slowly.

She was about halfway to Adrien, unaware of the eyes of the class trained of her.

To see Marinette approach Adrien without hesitation or even tripping, made them almost believe she might be Acumitized. 

Chloe tore out of the changing room at break-neck speed, informed by Sabrina of Marinette's behavior.

"This is unacceptable-mph!" She was cut off by the yank of her swimsuit, making her stumble backward and into a headlock by Alya.

At this point, Adrien turned around to see Marinette directly next to him.

"Marinette! Why-Why are you crying, is something wrong?"

The tears streaming down Marinette's face glittered in the sun.

"You. ABSOLUTE.  _IDIOT!_ " 

The class was shocked to hear Marinette yell at Adrien, and he was too.

"What?"

"Stop protecting me! You stupid cat." Her voice dissolved into sobs as she ended her sentence.

Realization flitted across Adrien's face and he pulled Marinette against him and resting his chin on her head.

"Where's the fun in that, My Lady?"

He ignored the gasps that echoed around him. 

 Marinette's shoulders shook with each shakey breath.

"I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have too." 

Adrien's voice seemed to have affected Marinette because she stilled.

She tore out of his grip before pointing a finger at his face and yelling.

"That doesn't mean you need to put yourself in harm's way!"

Adrien shouted right back at her, mad she didn't understand.

"If it means you staying safe, it's worth it!"

"What if you died!"

"Your Ladybug! The only one that can stop Hawkmoth!The world can function without me, at least! "

"BUT I CAN'T!"

Chloe interrupted the moment by breaking out of Alya's grasp and growling.

"You can't be Ladybug, Marinette! Adrikinz, how could you say that!"

The two froze, now realizing the weight of their actions.

"Oh no." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Scars Reveal All. 
> 
> I'm leaving this one-shot how it is (No continuing) because I know that I find, often times, I will become invested in a Fanfic, only for it not to end how I would please, so in response to that, I'm leaving the ending up to you guys! I would love to hear yours at some point!
> 
> Feel free to continue/publish the story your way on Fanfiction/Wattpad/Ao3 whatever, Just make sure to give credit where credit is due! (Basically, please say 'I got this idea from OverlyObsessiveArt at AO3' or 'annajoybeck on wattpad' or something (Both me!) )
> 
> Thank you for all your Kudos and comments, they really made my day. 
> 
> ~Anna J.


End file.
